Card Summoners
by AnimeGamer
Summary: It's been two months since Sakura sealed all the Clow cards, so she gets bored, and so a certain yellow mouse makes it's appearence. (Guess who!) A continuation of my CardCapter series, many things happen after that. Can S+S survive? Anyway, R+R, all flam
1. Sakura's First Summon

**_Card Summoners_**  
Sakura's First Summon  
By AnimeGamer  
  
*This story continues off from where CardCaptors left off, though not required, if you really want to, read my CardCaptor series (It's in the seperate parts, Alternate Universe, Temptation, and The Final Card.)   
--------------  
  
_Two Months after sealing "the Love card"_  
  
"It's been two months. No more worrying over Clow Cards and overall evil. I'm normal again, something I havent been for quite a long while."  
"Yeah...but my family still wants me to go back to Hong Kong, but I didnt promise them this time I'd come back."  
"Well, at least they havent dragged you back to Hong Kong. I can imagine Meilin dragging you all the way back to Hong Kong."  
"I'd like to forget...*sigh*"  
"Dont think about it. Anyway, I'm gonna head home now." Sakura said, as she stood up from where they were laying on a hill of rolling grass overlooking the city.  
"Let me walk you home." Syaoran assisted as he stood up next to her.  
"But-"  
"In case some freak accident happens, besides, this view wouldn't be the same without you." Syaoran said, holding both of Sakura's hands,which were quite cold.  
"Your hands are really warm Syaoran..."  
"It's because your hands are really cold." Syaoran said, suddenly going behind her, still holding her hands, and put her hands, and his, in her jacket's pockets.  
"I should get alot warmer now."  
"I'd would believe so. Well, can we start walking home now?"  
"Sure."  
  
<(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)>  
  
A sixteen year old Sakura laid on her bed, the bed covers covered her body. She was wearing only a really large Veemon t-shirt, that goes past her knees as pajamas, as her usual pajamas were in the laundry.  
  
"Hey Kero, I always wondered something..."  
"And what would that be?"  
"What if I could activate cards other than Clow cards?"  
"I'd say it be impossible."  
"But your favorite phrase is 'Expect the unexpected.'"  
"Go ahead and try it then Sakura. Just choose something that wont attack us if it does work, okay?"  
"Okay." Sakura said, getting up from her bed and standing up.  
  
"Oh key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!"  
  
The key took the shape of a wand, as it's owned grabbed it from where it was floating.  
  
"Okay...let's try this card." Sakura said, going into her closet, opening a box, and pulling out a Pikachu card.  
  
"If this doesnt work, im gonna crack up." Kero said.  
"Well, that's why I'm gonna try it...im just thinking of how it release it."  
"Well, you got me beat there."   
"Hmm...I got it!"  
  
Sakura started up her circle, and tossed the card up, and it hovered in front of her.  
"Pikachu card! Release and dispel!" Sakura said, magically hitting the card. Suddenly, the card turned into a rainbow color, and then suddenly, yellow, and then it turned into a 1'6 ft. diameter yellow sphere. Then the sphere came inward, and revealed...well, a Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu."  
"Wow!"  
  
Kero just saw it, and his jaw dropped, it hit the floor, even though he was floating about 7 feets up.  
  
"Wow, a real Pikachu!" Sakura squealled, and was about to pick it up when...  
"SAKURA!!! Dont touch it!!!" Sakura instantly jumped back in surprise.  
"Kero! Dont scare me like that!"  
"Sakura, think, if you dont hold it right, it'll shock you to death, and you are not Ash Catchem."  
"Well...I guess I forgot that part...maybe I can act like a pokemon trainer for a while!"  
*Groan*  
"Okay Pikachu! Thundershock um...that old lamp! Lightly..." Sakura pointed to a lamp that didnt work anymore.  
"Pika!" The Pikachu jumped up in the air.  
"PIKACHU!!!"   
  
...nothing happened. Pikachu was wondering why it couldn't do it, as was Sakura.  
  
"Um...why didnt that work Kero?"  
"I dunno, your ms.-I-know-what-im-doing-here."  
"Kero!"  
"Sorry, just that I'm against this. If you can summon a Pikachu, it's possible you can abuse your new power, and even summon god knows what, dragons, demons, warlords, who knows!"  
"I never thought of it like that Kero...well, anyway, it wont do any good if I cant learn this power." Sakura said.  
"Yeah right..." Kero muttered, knowing Sakura didnt get what he said.  
  
While Sakura and Kero were talking, Pikachu stumbled into Sakura's closet, and found the box of pokemon cards. It then pulled out two yellow energy cards, and walked over to Sakura.  
  
"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said.  
"Huh?" Sakura said, as she knelt down, and took the two cards from Pikachu.  
"Yellow energy cards...? Wait a minute, it handed it to me because it needs these cards to use it's attack, just like the card game!"  
"Oh boy...*groan*" Kero said.  
  
"Yellow energy cards! Release and dispel!" Sakura yelled out, as she magically hit both cards. They then turned to yellow orbs, then they entered Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu!!!" It said, electicity flowing though it. It then jumped and fired a spark from itself, and lit up the lamp.  
  
"WOW!!!" Sakura yelled out. Suddenly she heard Touya coming running up the stairs.  
  
"Pikachu! Hide in the closet! Now!" Sakura quickly said, as the Pikachu hid in the closet, and she tossed her wand in there as well, and closed the closet, grabbed the nearest book, and she belly-flopped onto her bed, as the door swung open.  
  
"This is really interesting..." Sakura said to herself, trying to cover her her 'other' actions. Touya gave her a unconvinced look, and then gave a look at her 'stuffed animal.'  
  
"Sakura, you need to grow up. Besides, I still remember these magical powers you have, and that stuffed animal talks, right?" Touya stated, as he flicked his finger on Kero's forehead, and the stuffed animal tried to stay unanimate, but after 3 hits, it finally gave up, and Kero moved his arms over his head, rubbing it.  
  
"Geez! You only had to give one!" Kero snapped, and bit Touya's finger.  
  
"OWW! Get this thing of my finger Sakura!" Touya said, slamming Kero against Sakura's door, making Kero let go. Sakura just giggled at the whole incident.  
  
"I'd outta get this thing a rabies shot!" Touya said, shaking his hand to try to ease the pain.  
  
"I'd should've hoped Sakura had a less bossy brother!"  
"GRRRRRR!!!!" Both of them said, electitcity seemingly flying. Sakura closed the book, put it down, and turned off the lights.  
"HEY!!"  
"I wanna get some sleep, good night." Sakura said, closing her eyes as if she was going to sleep.  
"We'll continute this tomarrow little toy."  
"Fine! Big brat!" Kero flew into his drawer and closed it, and Touya slammed Sakura's door. Sakura immediately stood up, and locked the door, and turned the light on.  
  
"Whew. Well, I might as well return Pikachu back to card form before anything else happens."  
"Good idea Sakura." Kero said from inside his drawer. Sakura opened the closet, and grabbed her wand.  
"Pikachu, return-" Sakura started to say the sealing chant, but suddenly, Pikachu reverted back to card form, as well as the two energies used, and floated into Sakura's hand.  
  
"I guess that's how I call them back...I'd thought I'd have to seal them again."  
  
Sakura went to sleep, but somewhere else, Syaoran laid on his bed.  
  
"Just what is she doing? I can sense you activating your wand, but why? There isnt anymore cards, after we sealed the love card, that was all of them. Oh well, I got to decide...family, or friends...how did I end up in this position?" Syaoran said to himself on his bed.  
  
-----------------------  
  
So, what do you think? Great idea, right? It kinda follows the lines of Alpha's Strider series, except ANY card can be used. Though Sakura is too dense to know that yet. I was going to do a desciptive anime opening sequence where the scene change divider is, but then the song I chose was a wee bit too long, and I dont wanna go find another song that is shorter. Anyway, im kinda disappointed at the low review count for my last story, oh well. New story, new start...kinda. So it's about two months after the end of my CardCaptors series. (The last part if you all remember is Final Card - Tears of True Love.) Also, what do you think of the new scene change divider? (It's the pikachus.) Good? Bad? Evil? I'm also getting rid of my series format, and going more formal format, since it could have confused you all in my last story. Anyway, send in flames, comments, or compliments.   
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
P.S. Yes, my motto here is "Send in flames, comments, or compliments."


	2. Vacation!!!

Inconsistency note: The names of the characters are mixed up between the English and Japanese names. You have been warned!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything related to Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura, nor Digimon. The only thing I do own is a few Pokemon battle cards. So this is subject to deletion if asked by CLAMP or Wizards of the Coast, and whoever else is involved in this story.  
-------------**_  
Card Summoners_**  
Vacation!!!  
By AnimeGamer  
  
--------------  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting across from each other, playing the Pokemon card game.   
  
(AG: I know, kill me with the pokemon thing, but it's easier to play than magic, to admit it.)  
  
Syaoran lost one of his Charmanders to Sakura's Squirtle, so he put out a fully powered Venusaur. It would go like this until they both had one prize card left, and both of them had excatly 7 cards left on deck.  
  
"You know Syaoran..."  
"What?"  
"I was experimenting last night, and found out I can cast cards like these. It was pretty cool, because the first card I used was a Pikachu."  
"So that's why I felt the energy...about 6 months before I left Hong Kong, me and some friends used to put together battle decks, go to a deep part of the woods, and have actual pokemon battles."  
"Can we do that!?!? Here!?"  
"Well...I dont think so, were in the middle of a big city, not even the park is large enough to cover a pokemon battle, or any other type card battle for that matter, and you got to have the energy to uphold the card power, because you are expending power to summon them, so I dont know if we should have one...I dont think you have the energy to have a battle."  
"Wait a minute. Any other type card battle?"  
"Yeah, didnt you try summoning a Magic card? Digimon?"  
"...No...I didnt have enough time before Touya came barging in."  
"My favorite card, is this one." Syaoran said, going though his bag, and pulling out a Stingmon Digimon card.  
"Let me see?" Sakura asked, as Syaoran handed it to Sakura, and she scaned it. It was really impressive for attacks, it must be alot stronger than portrayed in the anime.  
"Hey Sakura, you lost." Syaoran said, as he put down a PlusPower on his Scyther, and then it attacked for a massive amount of damage on her Blastoise, effectively killing it, and Syaoran showed his last prize card, a hologram Charizard card.  
"Syaoran, I want to have one of these battles against you."  
"Well..."  
"Please!!!"  
"If we find a place where no one can find us and notice we are having a card battle."  
"Thank you!" Sakura said, standing up and hugging Syaoran.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, if you cant handle it, anything can happen to you."  
"Dont worry about that."  
"I should though, should anything happen to you, I--"  
"Wouldn't forgive myself?"  
"Took the words right out of my mouth Sakura."  
"Now your starting to sound like Touya."  
"Hey! I'm no overprotective brother!"  
"No, just a overprotective boyfriend."  
"Well...yeah. I guess you got me there..."   
"Are we going to put our decks away?" Sakura said, gathering up her cards.  
"Yeah." Syaoran replied, as he put his cards back in it's deck box.   
"You know what! I know a great place where we can have a battle!"  
"Where would this be?"  
"Remember we took that field trip long ago, where I caught the Erase card?"  
"There? I dont think so, they'll be people there in the cabins."  
"Well, anyway, I swam out pretty far, and saw a small deserted island within the bay of a larger one, even though I was still within earshot of the beach, and I only got a glimpse of where that is, I think we can have it there."  
"Well, now that we know where, how are we going to get there?"  
"Um...I know, let's bring Madison and Eriol with us, they wont mind, and have a vacation!"  
"Well...I guess...and everything will most likely be provided by Madison...well, I guess we can go. When?"  
"Tomarrow."  
"Tomarrow? Dont you think that's a little fast?"  
"Well, I want to experience this for myself."  
"Okay, tomarrow it is. Go call Madison and Eriol now."  
"Okay!"   
  
<(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)>  
  
Sakura looked out the car window of the passenger side, Syaoran driving, and Madison and her recently gotten-together boyfriend Eriol. As to how they hooked up...is another story for another time. Anyway, In front of them was the place long ago where they faced off with the Erase card. They came in, and parked the car, and then went to one of the cabins, then went over to another cabin, where they would be staying for 3 days.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol went over to the beach, and sat at the edge of the sand.  
  
"So, how is it like in England?" Syaoran asked in english (AG: well, I can only write in english, if I knew Romanji, I'd be typing it in Romanji now wouldn't I?)  
"When your in the city, especally London, your up to your neck in people. But when your out in the countryside, it's like your in pure bliss."  
"My father used to visit London all the time for business."  
"I know, I used to have discussions with him whenever he visited, usually it was Clow Reed though talking to him, most of the time."  
"My father knew you?"  
"Yes. But I see why he didnt mention myself to you years back."  
"I see...he--"  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled out, coming over to Syaoran in a one piece pink swimsuit.  
"Hey, your already going to go out to swim?"  
"Yeah. You know me." Sakura said with a wink, and then ran down the beach.  
"Sakura! Wait up!" Tomoyo yelled out, running to catch up to Sakura in a simular white swimsuit.  
  
"Li-san, were lucky to have them as girlfriends, ne?"  
"We sure are, and if anyone disagreed, then they must be insane."  
"Or cold hearted. Anyway, shouldn't we join them?"  
"I guess..."  
"I guess? C'mon, we're going out there!" Eriol said, pulling Syaoran up to his feet, and then led Syaoran back to the cabin. Once they got in, they saw two swiming trunks, one green, one light blue, lying on Eriol and Syaoran's bed. They quickly changed, and then ran out the door and then both dove head first into the water. After about half an hour, Eriol and Madison swam back to shore.  
"Shall we get a look at that island now?" Syaoran said, swimming up to Sakura.  
"Un."  
Sakura and Syaoran swam past the cave, and then pretty far out, and then they saw the island. It could be seen from the mainland, but you have to climb the cliff of which the cave is within to see it from the beach. Sakura and Syaoran swam up to the island and went onshore.   
"You think anyone would be here?"  
"I dont think so Sakura."   
  
The two explored both islands, and found no sign of civilization, animals, or anything left behind by humans if they visited the island. (AG: Then we reach the time gap, you think what they did on the island for about 3 hours.) It was starting to get dark, so they swam back to shore, and when they did, they were walking to their cabin, when two towels appeared from nowhere, and were on top of their heads.  
  
"Hey, you two must have swam the English channel and back." Eriol joked, sitting next to Madison who tossed the towels, sitting in front of the campfire.  
"We could have, but we're nowhere near there." Sakura replied, as she grabbed the towel on her head, and began drying herself, as did Syaoran.  
"I bet you guys got a secret place now, huh?" Madison inquired.  
"Something like that." Syaoran replied, and smilied slyly.   
"Where?" Madison inquired, looking over to Sakura.  
"Just...somewhere." Sakura said with a wink, as the two walked away and into the cabin.  
  
----------------------  
  
So, what do you think? Maybe not enough S+S...but then, I wouldn't have a good story if it was _totally_ S+S, I mean, you got to have other elements, I just let the S+S part take the center stage of my stories. Basically though, this part was just setting up for the little card battle Sakura and Syaoran are going to have. Oh yeah, you do know there is going to be a villain right? No story is complete without one usually, so expect one at sometime, just not now. Just because I dont wanna ruin the little card battle the two are going to have. Anyway, now I gotta think about what is going to happen in the battle, so, R+R, all flames, comments, and compliments welcome!  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver(Ag+)  



	3. Card Battle

**_Card Summoners_**  
Card Battle  
By AnimeGamer  
  
--------------  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood across from each other, about a good 25-35 feet from each other, wand and sword out.   
  
Before this narrator goes on with the story, we have to know the rules, right? Okay, here they are.  
  
-You have use of 3 assorted attacking monsters  
-No attacking summoners (This case, Syaoran or Sakura)  
-Instants only, no counters or counterattack type cards (You'll only know what im talking about if you actually play these games)  
-Evolving is acceptible, though the highest evolution can immediately cast out. (I.E. Pikachu can be evolved to a Raichu in the middle of battle, though Raichu can be thrown out there altogether at the outset.)  
-The first to 3 knockouts, wins  
  
Okay, that's about it. Now, on to the story, ne?  
  
"Sakura, you did eat breakfast right?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Just wanted to be sure, your gonna be hungry after this battle."  
"Okay. Can we start now?"  
"Yeah, whenever your ready."  
"Okay!"  
  
"Lillymon card, release and dispel!" Sakura summoned forth. The card turned into a pink ball, then it got bigger to about the size of 7'2 man. Then the ball disappated, showing Lillymon.  
  
"Charizard card, fire element cards, release and dispel!" Syaoran yelled out, as Charizard appeared, with full use of abilities. (I.E. Fire spin, etc.)   
  
"Charizard, use flamethrower now!"  
"Lillymon, use your Flower cannon!"  
  
Lillymon managed to fire off a shot from it's cannon and it blasted though Charizard's flamethrower, but Charizard itself gt out of the way of the attack. The two teens gave commands like crazy, each one was blocked, avoided, or countered.   
  
"Charizard, tackle attack now!"  
"Lillymon, use flower cannon to keep it away!"  
  
Lillymon fired another shot, but it missed, and Charizard knocked Lillymon down, but it managed to recover and come back with a swift kick to the midsection, making Charizard falter back.   
  
"Fire Spin!"  
"Flower Cannon!"  
"Now!!!"  
  
Both of the card summoners commanded as the Pokemon and the Digimon fired two awsome attacks, and when they clashed, a white flash took around the island, blinding anyone seeing it momentarily. When it all cleared, only two cards remained, the Lillymon card and the Charizard card, which floated to their owner. The two card summoners caught their flying cards and went back to their places.  
  
"That counts against both of us, so it's 1-1." Syaoran yelled over to Sakura.  
"Okay."  
  
"Herald of Serra! Colorless and White energy cards! Release and dispel!" Syaoran casted, unleashing a angel.  
  
"I can do that too." Sakura replied. "Angewoman, release and dispel!" Sakura casted, unleashing her own angel.  
  
The two angels looked at each other, as much as they were angels, they were also cards and were summoned, so they both thought to themselves that they should follow the orders of the two card summoners.  
  
"Use Heaven's charm to build up your power!" Sakura yelled out.  
"Dont let them power up! Attack!" Syaoran yelled out.  
  
The two angel women went at it. Staff hit staff, each evenly matched like the match before it. The two finally split off after a intense 5 minutes of attack and counterattack.   
  
"Use Celestial Arrow!" Sakura yelled out.  
  
Syaoran looked at his mana cards, and they were starting to burn up.  
  
"Use everything you got!" Syaoran yelled out.   
  
The two angel women used their most powerful attacks, and another bright light went off, and when it went away, Syaoran's mana cards were ash, and the two angel cards floated back into the owners hands. Syaoran had a smile on his face.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Sakura asked.  
"Hmm...actually, I wont use this card." Syaoran said, pulling out the Stingmon card.  
"So what are you going to cast out?"  
"You go first."  
"Sure. Pikachu, yellow energy cards, release and dispel!"   
  
The Pikachu that was in Sakura's room two nights before appeared. It was charged and ready.  
  
"Veemon, release and dispel!" Syaoran activated his Veemon card, then he held up the Flamedramon and Raidramon cards.  
  
"Where's Exveemon?" Sakura asked.  
"Havent gotten it yet."  
"Too bad." Sakura held up the Exveemon card.  
"Geez Sakura, you dont have to show off..."  
"Show off???"  
  
"Never mind, Vee punch, now!"  
"Quick attack!"  
  
The Pikachu suddenly disappeared where Veemon was, and then suddenly, Veemon was hit from everywhere as Pikachu endlessly stuck him.   
  
"Use Vee headbutt!" Syaoran yelled out, and Veemon just headbutted air, but suddenly, Pikachu was knocked down from the headbutt as it accidentally got in front of it. Pikachu quickly got up, electicity flaring up.  
  
"Raidramon, release and dispel!" Instead of Raidramon appearing, an egg apeared. Syaoran grabbed it. "Digi-armor! Energize!" Veemon suddenly changed into Raidramon. The "Run Around" song from the Digimon movie soundtrack started playing, as the two squared off and attacked with thunderous punches and lighting kicks, all of which were blocked. The two backed off.  
  
"Raidramon! Use Blue Thunder now!"  
  
Before Sakura could make another commander, Raidramon used his powerful Blue Thunder atttack. This send Pikachu flying, and it landed right in front of Sakura's feet. Sakura quickly pulled out a card.   
  
"Raichu! Release and Dispel!" Sakura casted, and the card flew into Pikachu, and Pikachu evolved into Raichu.  
  
"Raichu!!!!" Raichu yelled out as it started charging.  
  
"Flamedramon! Release and dispel!" Syaoran got another egg. "Digi-armor, energize!" Raidramon changed into Flamedramon, as the Raidramon card returned to Syaoran.  
  
The Digimon and the Pokemon stared off at each other. They started to walk toward each other, energizes clashing against each other. Finally, they stopped about 10 feet from each other.  
  
"Flamedramon, Fire Rocket!"  
"Raichu! Thunder Punch!"  
"NOW!!!" Both Card Summoners yelled out.   
  
The two used their powerful attacks, and another white clash occured, and when it faded, there was one tired 'mon and two cards left.   
  
-----------------  
  
Heh heh, guess who won? Both Sakura and Syaoran have two cards casted on their 'mon (energy cards and kept next to Sakura and Syaoran) but who won? Well, your gonna have to wait til tomorrow or friday to find out. (Friday if I cant find time to write the next part tomorrow. I have a really busy schedule!) Oh yeah, there was that one review by 666Pikachu that caught my attention.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Review by 666Pikachu on "Card Summoners - Vacation!!!"  
  
i'm sick 'o fic like yours, u use eriol even tho u dun vene know if he'll appear in card'crap'tors, and maybe his name will be changed. i absolutely hate card'crap'tors, it sucks, if ur over 10 and if ya like it, there must be somethin missin in ur head. i hope nelvana will chnage eriol's name taht way all of u guyz will have ta rush to change ur ficcies. he he he! as for my spelling, i could have restrained myself for using lamer-isms, but since i'm adressing myslef to the likes of u (lamerz), i figured, why make an effort?  
~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I wanna make a quick statement. It's not gonna be short though. Anyway, first off, i'm over 10, and im a guy. So what! Actually though, everyday I write a story, I think, "Why am I writing for a shojo anime aimed for 10 year olds, oh yeah, other animes dont have pretty good romance besides MB, but nobody reads any Marmalade Boy fics here!" So basically, it's what kept me here because I have the "hopeless romatic" disease. Anyway, I have no faith in Nelvana in the fact they most likely will never get to second season, though I dont think anyone is gonna be rushing to change Eriol's name. Anyway, I'll admit, im a lamer, so? I'm lame, I have a lame life, but so what? Sometimes there are things you can change and cant change. Like you like Pikachu as I assume by SN, I like Pikachu too, but it's not like an obsession. I mean, I could go on and do a Pokemon fic, a Marmalade Boy fic, or whatever else fic, but it's this universe, the Cardcaptor universe that is keeping me here writing. If you dont like my Cardcaptor stories, go read my reviewless Total Annihilation story, or go read my Chrono Cross stories, but because you reivewed, it doesnt help the writer to say "i'm sick 'o fic like yours", because it doesnt help improvement.   
  
There is a good side for this though. First off, I always say "R+R, all flames, comments, and compliments welcome!" I mean that, I take pride in saying that, so im glad this guy flamed me, cuz' he is keeping it real in my eyes. He's telling me what he is actually thinking. I mean, if I get "your story is really good" everytime I put up a part, I'm thinking, "Hey, this is going okay!" Then the story gets more lame, and then you still put "your story is really good," the story is going to get worse without me knowing. Also, 666Pikachu, if you want me to write a story for another Anime or game, just say so! I mean, it's not like im gonna be writing stories for this area forever. There will be some point, at least to me, where I'll leave this area for a certain period, maybe never come back, but for now I'm putting up the best writing I can, and if you want a good story for another story, just say so. It wont hurt one bit.   
  
Okay, I just had to address that, 666Pikachu, if you are reading this, go ahead and reply, I dont care if you send me an E-Mail cussing me out, because it's what you think, and I think free minds are good for a socitey like ours. Dont go overboard though, like E-Mail bombing my address, or saying im gay, CUZ IM NOT!!! You do, I'll be on you faster than Gohan killing Cell's 7 little children in today's episode. Anyway, before I go on any further, I'll just end this. R+R, Send any Flame, Comment, or Compliment when reviewing, and please, add why if you want to or suggest ways I should improve my story. Oh yeah, did I mention, I wanna hear who you guys think should win, Veemon or Pikachu?  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
-----------  
  
[Sakura] Hey AnimeGamer, you should calm down!  
[AnimeGamer] I know I know, it's just the pressure of being a Junior, when you have about a million projects due + homework, it's hell.  
[Sakura] I see...  
[AnimeGamer] I'm just venting, im not flaming anyone, im just pointing out.  
[Sakura] Okay...but your a lamer?  
[AnimeGamer] Just...dont ask again...  



	4. Enter The Known Yet Unknown Summoner

*Note: I finally decided to do a name change. All names are now going to be based on Card Captor Sakura, not Cardcaptors. So basically, Madison's name is changed to Tomoyo, and Aiden will be changed to his japanese name, if I knew it. So if you know, please tell me. Okay, on to the story  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon, Pokemon, Magic: The Gathering, Card Captor Sakura/ Cardcaptors, are copyright to their owners and copyright holders, like Nelvana, Nintendo, CLAMP, Wizards of the Coast, and I believe Sabin. So this story is subject to deletion upon request from any of these companies. (If you are a representive of these companies, and want this story off, contact me at AnimeGamer@yahoo.com, or talk to the fanfiction.net staff.) This disclaimer is good herein and for the last three parts and for the older "CardCaptors" story.  
  
--------------**_  
Card Summoners_**  
Enter The Unknown Yet Known Summoner  
By AnimeGamer  
  
---------------  
  
As we last left off, Pikachu, in evolved form Raichu, representing Sakura, used it's Thunder Punch against Veemon, in armor digivolved Flamedramon, representing Syaoran.   
  
The Pokemon and the Digimon struck each other, and when the bright flash of light faded away, they were still there, both on one knee, facing away from each other. Though you can see pink horizontal lines going up and down the surface of Raichu, and green horizontal lines going up and down Flamedramon.  
  
Syaoran quickly stole a glance toward Sakura, whom was looking at her Raichu.  
  
'I know Flamedramon as enough energy left to outbeat Raichu, but do I really want to do this?'   
  
Syaoran took another glance toward Sakura, her expression is that of hope.  
  
'...I better let her win...I dont want to see her sad, let alone mad at me.'  
  
With that thought, Flamedramon reverted back to card form, as the two Digimon cards floated back to Syaoran. Raichu, not having to hold on much longer, changed back to card form as well, and the two Pokemon cards floated back in Sakura's hand.  
  
"I Win!" Sakura gave a peace sign, then suddenly her eyes changed, and Syaoran started dashing toward her side, as she fell to her knees, dropping the two cards in her other hand, and just before the rest of her hit the ground, Syaoran caught her, and laid her back, her head resting on Syaoran's knees.  
  
"Baka. You knew you spent too much energy in this little battle."  
"So I did...at least I--"  
  
Syaoran hushed her with his forefinger.  
  
"Dont talk, just rest up, I'll fly us back." Syaoran said, using his Wind Fol, he , Sakura, and some of the sand under them went up. Syaoran put Sakura in his arms, and all the sand floating with them fell back toward the ground, as Syaoran flew the two back to the beach. He landed away from sight of anyone.  
  
"Syaoran, I can stand."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Un."   
  
Syaoran slowly let Sakura on her feet. She stood up, then suddenly her knees gave way, and Syaoran caught her, and put her left arm over his shoulders, and then picked her up from the ground, and carried her back to the cabin, and laid her on her bunk. Syaoran wanted to step back and observe every feature of her, but resisted that thought and pulled her blanket over her body, up to her neck.  
  
"Get some sleep now okay? It'll be good for your body, because it's tired from the expendure of using the type cards you used."  
"But I dont wanna--"  
"Dont talk now, just sleep, okay?"  
  
Syaoran said so as he hushed Sakura with his forefinger again, and then closed her eyelids carefully with his forefinger and pinky.   
  
<(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)>  
  
Syaoran sat crossed legged in front of the camp fire, Eriol and Tomoyo both sunggling against each other. He gave off a sigh, and smiled.   
  
'She should be up now...' Syaoran thought as he went over to the cabin door, to see it open, and see Sakura behind it, whom leaned on the door frame. She smiled, then was about to fall forward when Syaoran caught her, he took a quick glance over to Eriol and Tomoyo, the two which didnt notice what was going behind them.  
  
"Sakura, I think you may need more sleep."  
"I've been trying to go to sleep for the past half hour. Though I feel really hungry."  
"I was about to get to that."   
  
Syaoran helped Sakura back to her bunk, and then went outside, got some food, and came back in. He handed a bowl of ramen to Sakura. Sakura started to wolf down the ramen.  
  
'Wow...she must be hungrier than I was after we got back, but then, she foolishly used most of her energy. At least there is nothing else to worry about, or else we--'  
  
Suddenly, the camp fire went out outside, and a Blastoise smashed the used-to-be burning wood. Tomoyo and Eriol gasped in surprise, and Eriol quickly moved himself between Tomoyo and the Blastoise.   
  
"What was that Syaoran?"  
"I dont know, stay there, keep eating." Syaoran dashed outside to see the Blastoise about to attack again.  
  
"Stingmon, release and dispel!" Syaoran casted his favorite card, the Stingmon Digimon card. The figure stood in front of Syaoran.  
  
"Keep it's attention, but whatever you do, dont kill it just yet, we need to find out who summoned it."  
  
Stingmon in front of him nodded, as Syaoran ran back into the cabin. He got back in, and he saw Sakura standing up, wand out.  
  
"Sakura, no, you need to conserve your energy!"  
"But Syaoran, I cant stand idle while my friends are in danger."  
  
The Blastoise outside just slamed Stingmon with it's pump guns, and Stingmon slammed the ground hard. Syaoran inside felt the impact of the hit magically, and he got dazed and after a few unbalanced steps, he knelt down. Sakura was at his side, then she ran outside.  
  
"Sakura!!!"  
  
Sakura ran outside, and saw the blastoise.   
"Power card, release and dispel!" Sakura casted her Power card. "Attack that Blastoise!" The pink figure ran over to the blastoise, and hit it in the leg, causing it to buckle down. The it jumped and hit it's face. Syaoran ran outside next to Sakura. Already he noticed Sakura starting to go faint.  
  
"Stingmon, return!" Syaoran recalled Stingmon as the card floated to his hand, and he put it away. He went behind Sakura, and he put both hands on her shoulders. He started to slowly give energy to her, just enough each second to keep her stable. The Power card was smashing the card in, and finally, the Blastoise was knocked out, and it reverted back to card form.   
  
"Fly, release and--"  
"Force! Know my Plight, release the light! Wind!" Syaoran quickly bypassed Sakura and casted his Wind fol, and the two flew after the floating card. The two followed the card, and the card went back into the hand of it's owner. Sakura and Syaoran had a expression of shock on their face.  
  
'No! It cant be...? demo...demo...it just cant be...!?'  
'How...how did magic come to that person?'  
  
---------------  
  
So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Who do you think it is? I think I might have gave too much away, especially if I said the gender. Then it would be a dead giveaway. Maybe this story is too short...oh well, I felt like cliffhanging it here. Well, anyway, R+R, send any flame, comment, or compliment, and maybe ways this story could be better, ne?  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  



	5. Return Home, Summoner Syaoran

**_Card Summoners_**  
Return Home, Summoner Syaoran  
By AnimeGamer  
  
-------------------  
  
When we last left off, Sakura and Syaoran followed the floating Blastiose card back to it's owner. When they found the owner, the jaws of both of them dropped.  
  
'No! It cant be...? demo...demo...it just cant be...!?'  
'How...how did magic come to that person?'  
  
The person in front of them, with two long black pigtails, wearing a familer chinese robe. She just gave a smile as she put the Blastoise card away.  
  
"How?"  
"How what Syaoran?"  
"How did you find me Meilin?"  
"When you said you were going on a vacation on your answering machine, I figured this would be the best place to look."  
"So what's with the Blastoise?"  
"Just to say hi."  
"(0.0)"  
"What? You attacked us just to say hi?"  
"It attacked? I should've known not to use the Blastoise."  
"Geez Meilin, if your going to use summoning powers, you got to have control over those you summon. It wont do any good if you summon a card and it goes haywire."  
"That was kinda cold Li." Sakura commented, making Syaoran look at her in surprise.  
"Anyway, I need to talk to Syaoran personally. Family matters."  
"I understand Meilin. But the thing is, Syaoran is holding me up."  
"Anyway, we'll have this discussion back at camp."  
  
<(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)>  
  
Sakura and the others went into the cabin, while Syaoran and Meilin went over to the edge of the beach and sat there looking out.  
  
"So, is this about the Li elders wanting me to come back to Hong Kong?"  
"You can say that."  
"Then you know my answer. I told them I'll not be coming back until I finish my formal schooling here.   
"Syaoran, they're already going to their graves and churning over there. They're worried sick about you, should anything happen to you, it would be tramatic for the whole clan."  
"I know, that's also why am here also. I would've used this time now to practice, but you showed up."  
"So, why dont you practice now?"  
"Because I need the unshakable concentration to call them forth and control them. I already summoned one of them, and I was barely able to seal it. I nearly died controling it, that is why I came here, just in case things get out of control, I could get Sakura to back me, even though she doesnt know her other abilities yet."  
"Other abilities? Do you mean?"  
"Yes, just like me. Odd isnt it, but we are not soul mates for nothing."  
"SOUL MATES!?!?!?!?!?!" Meilin was steaming now, standing straight up and turning to look at Syaoran straight in the face.  
"What in heaven and hell do you mean Soul Mates!!!!!"  
"It's true, the old legend scroll of one says 'soul mates alone have the power to transfer energy to each other.' Already, myself and Sakura and to do that in a few occasions already, the most recent fending off that Blastoise of yours."  
"Prove it."  
"Not right now. When the time comes. But for now, she needs to rest, she was barely standing when you attacked, once she hits the pillow, she'll be out for at least 18 hours."  
"Wow. 18 hours. How did that happen?"  
"I battled her in a card battle. I should've not agreed to that."  
"A card battle eh? What cards did you guys use?"  
"I used Charizard, Serra's Angel, and Veemon in that order, and she used Lillymon, Angewoman, and Pikachu in that order. She won, but it was rather I forefeited because I knew she was going to faint, and she did. Anyway, you should get some sleep too."  
"No way, I want to see your practice."  
"No! This style of summoning is dangerous. Should any trouble happen, you'll know."  
"...demo"  
"Not buts about it, just sleep now. Tomarrow is the last day anyway, you better just get some rest, the Blastoise must have at least made you sleepy."  
"Well...I guess." Meilin reluctantly left Syaoran at the beach and went to sleep.  
"...Who would've known some game would have every guardian in it."  
  
<(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)>  
  
Sakura stood up, and looked around. It was already pretty bright, so she walked outside, and saw everyone playing volleyball. Eriol and Tomoyo on one side and Meilin and Syaoran on the other. As on almost by instinct, Syaoran looked over and saw Sakura up.  
  
"Hey, guys, hold up." Syaoran said to Eriol, who was about to serve. Syaoran started to walk over to Sakura, when the volleyball hit him square in the head.  
  
"OWWWW!!! I said wait up!!!" Syaoran yelled out, and walked over to Sakura.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'll be fine. You finally woke up. I was guessing you'd go 18 hours, but youonly went 15."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's already almost mid-afternoon."  
"What!?!?!? I slept that long?"  
"That is what happen's when you drain most of your energy, you sleep for quite a while."  
"My morning swim. Oh well, I might as well take it now." Sakura quickly ran back in the cabin.   
"Geez, and we are going to go in four hours. Well, I might as well take a swim too." Syaoran opened the door, and Sakura let out a scream, and slammed the door on Syaoran's face, making Syaoran fall backward, and making the other three friends laugh.  
"Syaoran!!! I'm changing here!"  
"Ow...sorry." Syaoran innocenly said, as he got up, and Sakura came out in the same swimming suit she had two days earlier. She ran right past Syaoran, and dove head first into the ocean.  
"Maybe I should just got to the enterance of the cave." Syaoran said to himself, as he started walking over there.  
  
<(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)>  
  
Syaoran thought about his dream, or rather, meeting with the 5 Li elders.  
  
"Return to Hong Kong, Summoner Syaoran. We are worried sick for you, should anything kill you, torment you, or control you, the consequences is severe."  
"Yes, I know, but I will return when I feel Im ready to do so, when I finish my formal schooling here. Besides, for you elders, there is a unexpected curveball."  
"Unexpected? What do you mean Summoner Syaoran?"  
"That unexpected curveball is Kinamoto, Sakura."  
"The new Clow Card Mistress who took the cards from you?"  
"Yes, though I let her have the cards, as I have stated before."  
"What is she doing now. Is she causing you problems?"  
"Of course not! Rather...there are 3 things about her you may not be happy about."  
"Those 3 may be?"  
"First, I have fallen in love with her."  
"Is that so? Are you sure it is not puppy love?"  
"Which brings me to my second 'thing', she is my soul mate."  
"Your _soul mate_?"  
"Yes. We both are able to transfer energy between each other."  
"But that does not indicated she is your soul mate. If this is true, we will give you two weeks to find this out for sure, or else we will be forced to bring you back here."  
"Before you make that ultimatium, you have to know the last thing about her. Shes...she...she doesnt know this yet, but...she is--"  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran broke out of his reverie and looked at the girl in front of him in the water, with emerald eyes, which he has grown to love.  
  
"What?"  
"What? I've been calling you for the past ten minutes. They're going to leave without us."  
"Well, then you better swim back and change quickly."  
"Alright, just dont get left behind."  
"Make sure you dont get left behind Sakura."  
  
Sakura quickly swam back to shore, as Syaoran ran back to the camp. The two and the others after a bit finally took the trip back home.  
  
-----------------  
  
That was so bluntly obvious it was Meilin huh? I think I made this cliffhanger so friggin obvious too. But then again, maybe not, but if you understand where im getting at, then you'll know. Anyway, I wanna put Kero's phrase, "Expect the unexpected" (sorry, been rereading Second generation cardcaptors too much.) into use. With inspiration from Final Fantasy Tactics, and now Xenogears, I'll think up something. <(o^.~o)> Anyway, R+R, all flames, comments, and compliments welcome, and please, just review, one review is not a encouraging thought, especially if the last part has been up for about 3 days now. Also, I was going to post some CCS christmas thing, but it'll have to wait for a while. Anyway, like I said, R+R. (Okay, no added pressure to add ways to improve, 'kay?)  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  



	6. The Summoner Legend

**_Card Summoners_**  
The Summoner Legend  
By AnimeGamer  
  
-------------------  
  
Syaoran laid in his room, just looking at his ceiling, it was decorated with glow in the dark green stars by his truly a few weeks back. He sighed though.  
  
'...if only if I had the scroll of one, or a copy of it...im also not sure of Sakura's dormant power, or rather, if she does have it. I guess the only way I can prove she could be my soul mate is if...but I wouldn't dare! The first time I tried I had no control what-so-ever, and asking her to do that is out of the question. If only there was some other way...'  
  
*knock*  
*knock*  
  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me."  
"Sakura? Come in!"  
  
Sakura came in his room, wearing a blouse and denim jeans. Her clothes were glowing though, because of the black lighting Sakura installed along with the glow-in-the-dark stars.  
  
"Hey. Why are you here?"  
"I'm just concerned, ever since you had your chat with Meilin, you've been in alot of thought almost all the time now."  
"Yeah...it's just..." Syaoran left open.  
"Is Meilin forcing you to go back to Hong Kong?"  
"Not excatly, more like the whole clan."  
"I see, maybe because your going to lead them one day huh?"  
"It's not for that reason."  
"Then for what other reason?"  
"It's because...you know...I'm...never mind."  
"Never mind? Whatever this reason is really bothering you. It's best to tell someone, and im the closest person you got here."  
"But yet, this secret should be kept distant."  
"Why?"  
"Two things, the Li clan, and you."  
"Me?"  
"If I told you, who knows what could happen."  
"But Syaoran--!"  
"I know, but it's something even I wouldn't want to use. If you knew about it, you could put yourself in alot of danger."  
"..."  
"Anyway, I much I would hate to say this, but I got to ask you to leave. I still have to figure out a plan to get me out of this situation."  
"What if you dont? It's not like they are going to grab you in the middle of the night and drag you back, your too strong for them."  
"Doesnt matter, they could teleport me anyway. I havent learned how to teleport, and they havent taught me it yet. But anyway..."  
"I know...I just...wish I can help, in any way."  
"It's okay Sakura, I'll find someway to get out of this."  
  
Sakura leaves the room. Syaoran grabs the nearest pillow, and throws it against on of the walls.  
  
"Sakura. How did it go?"  
"He isnt opening up, not fully anyway, Meilin. He's just too stubborn."  
"Did he tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"All the reasons he is going back to Hong Kong?"  
"I'm sure im one of them, but he says there's another reason, I think..."  
"Did he tell you what that reason is?"  
"No, he was afraid of telling me because he says I can get hurt. Do you know?"  
"Yes. But im not all that eager to tell it to you. But...you have the right to know."  
"What is it then?"  
"Theres two sides to this, and both involve you. First off, are you really sure you are soul mates with him?"  
"What kinda of question is that!? You know what answer for sure."  
"Okay, the Li clan elders have challenged Syaoran to prove you are his Soul Mate."  
"But isnt what--?!?"  
"I know, but they still dont believe it. Without the scroll of one though, he has no guidence on going about of proving this. Except...this other thing that is good and bad."  
"Okay? This is?"  
"The power called the--"  
"Meilin!!!"  
"Syaoran!"   
  
Syaoran came out of his room, just stopping Meilin from saying anymore.  
  
"I know, you told me not to tell her, but who will? It's her right!"  
"But not now. It's too risky now, I've should've done it earlier, but it's out of the question now!"  
"Earlier? Does this have to do with our card battle?"  
"No Sakura, what Syaoran is talking about is--"  
"Meilin! You swore!"  
"..."  
"Syaoran, if she says it is my right, then I must know. I'm not going to leave until you tell me."  
  
Syaoran looked over to Meilin.  
  
"Syaoran, she is going to know in some matter."  
"...fine. You mind getting us some hot coco, it's going to be a long story."  
"Okay."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura went over into the dining room, and took seats next to each other, while Meilin was preparing the hot coco.  
  
"Okay, it all starts beyond Clow Reed. Not only is our family line a group of Magicans, but also what are known as Summoners."  
"Summoners? Like Card Summoners?"  
"No, Summoners are different from Card Summoners as in the fact Summoners use more energy to summon creatures, and they dont use cards."  
"So your a summoner? What does this have to do with me?"  
"Hold on. I'm going to get to that part. Anyway, Clow Reed made the Clow Cards for one purpose, to find the 'chosen' Soul Mates of Summoners."  
"The 'chosen' soul mates? So are we that?"  
"I'm not sure of that yet. The book has been wrong almost every single time, but if it on the bullseye on this one, then it could only lead to one thing."  
"And what's that?"  
"That your a Summoner, just like I'am."  
"How? You say you come from a line of Summoners, but I dont."  
"That's the thing, the 'chosen' Soul Mates both have the ability to summon, but , one day I tried summoning, and it backfired, and almost killed me. That is why I havent used any summoner or card summoning attacks. If you tried this on your own, it could be fatal."  
"So that's why you kept it away from me. But what made you think I was going to do it by myself?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I may be dense, but not that dense. Let's just say im as dense as you."  
"...anyway, that's just a rough story of it. There's more."  
"Here's the hot coco."  
"Thanks"  
  
An hour later...  
  
"So who would've thought. You think it's possible that our Summoner powers should be used only in the presnce of the other?"  
"Good point...but that still leaves the main problem. How to prove we are soul mates."  
"That's easy, isnt it?"  
"Not really. The only way of knowing we our soul mates or not is going though a list from what is called the 'Scroll of One'. Of course, this is in Hong Kong, way out of reach of us."  
"So what can we do? Do you remember reading it?"  
"I've only seen it once, as I only got to skim though it before I got caught, as I was not supposed to read it."  
"There has to be another way..."  
"..."  
"Syaoran, you know there is another way."  
"There is? Syaoran?"  
"..."  
"I see, your scared huh?"  
"Scared? More like afraid."  
"Same thing. Anyway, what he--"  
"Meilin, please, for all of us, I dont want to do it that way, not if we can find another way. It's just too dangerous."  
"Just summon a Chu-Chu, they only heal anyway."  
"...I still..."  
"Syaoran, tell me how to summon this 'Chu-Chu' Meilin is talking about."  
"..."  
"Syaoran!" Meilin pouted, but to no avail.  
"Syaoran, please."  
"If I did tell you, it will also open the way to summon creatures that even I cant control."  
"Syaoran, maybe if you started thinking they wont go out of control, then they wont."  
"I wish I can think that way Sakura, but..."  
"Syaoran, you summoned Bahamut, that's a feat in itself. It was incredible you even managed to stop it."  
"Barely, I was lucky my mother was there after sealing it, or I'd would've died."  
"Bahamut? Wait a minute, we are not talking Squaresoft games here."  
"Well, the guys who make those games must have got inspiration from the Summoner legends. Anyway, basically, all of the summon creatures are listed in all the Squaresoft games, from Chocobos to well, Bahamut. Though they use fake summoning sequences."  
"I see. Well, that still leaves us to where we were, are you going to teach me how to summon a Chu-Chu?"  
"..."  
"Syaoran, I want to keep you here, I want to do this..."  
"...I just..."  
"Please..." Sakura said.   
  
Syaoran stayed quiet, Sakura stood up and walked over to the front door and opened it.   
  
"If you wont tell me, I'll find out myself."  
"Sakura! No!" Sakura ran out the door, closing the door hard, as Syaoran took a mad dash, and opened the door, to see her gone, a spoon dropping to the floor.  
"Sakura..."  
"Where did Sakura go?" Meilin said catching up to Syaoran.  
"Alakazam."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Did'ja get the end? Dumb? Too much dialogue? Too boring? Well, anyway, I promise things are going to get alot more interesting in the next part. Okay, maybe not alot, bun just enough, I hope. This just sucked because im in the middle of Xenogears and Final Fantasy Tactics, so basically, im throwing alot in. Basically, the ingredients are Pokemon, Magic, and Digimon card games, with Final Fantasy (all of them) and a pinch of Xenogears, all thrown into a cauldron of Cardcaptors/ Cardcaptor Sakura. Quite a brew, eh? But I dont call myself AnimeGamer for nothing, I play games and watch anime, and that is what I do. Besides, I'm thinking of doing more stories outside Cardcaptors, mainly because I dont want to get sick of it right now. (It'd suck, for everyone.) So already, im thinking Xenogears - Gundam crossover.But anyway, it's been quite a while since I've posted something, eh? Anyway, I dunno when I'm going to post the next part. (I'm really wrapped up in Xenogears storyline, very intriging, gives me an idea for future S+S stories. <(o^.~o)>) So anyway, R+R, send any flame, comments, or compliment. Oh yeah, dont forget to check out the new CCS BBS (BBS = Bulletin Board) here at ff.net!  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  



	7. Suddenly...

**_Card Summoners_**  
Suddenly...  
By AnimeGamer  
  
---------------  
  
"Chu-Chu, I bid you forth!" Sakura yelled out in the area of the park where there is no one around.  
  
'I'm not going to get this down...but, I got to keep trying, for Syaoran's sake.'  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura immediately looked up to see Syaoran running up to her.  
  
"Syaoran...I'm gonna--"  
"I know. If you are going to try, then we better do this together. I just dont want you to get hurt."  
"I know...but I want to do this, for you.."  
"Shall we start?"  
"Yeah."  
  
Of to the distance, a figure stood, it had a smile on it's face, barely noticeable.   
  
<(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)>  
  
"I--I did it!" Sakura exclaimed, as she finally made her first summon, which just happened to be a pink Chu-Chu.   
  
The figure jumped off the roof, smiling. "Stupid Li elders...they dont know what power they have just unleashed."  
  
The Chu-Chu was bouncing around, and then Sakura unsummoned it. Syaroan hugged her from behind, his warmth immediately warming Sakura from the suddenly freezing temperatures. Too suddenly...Syaoran sensed something, but thought nothing of it, and took Sakura home.  
  
Syaoran was just leaving when suddenly something grabbed him from behind, and Syaoran recognized it. Suddenly, he felt low on energy, and then he looked behind him and gasped in horror, as he passed out.  
  
<(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)>  
  
Sakura laid in her room, unable to sleep. She suddenly got a burst of energy, as if suddenly she took someone's energy. Then Sakura knew something was wrong...  
  
'This sudden burst of energy...it...it feels like Syaoran's!!!'  
  
Sakura stood up in her bed, and turned on the light, and got dressed. Kero woke up and got out of his dresser and looked at Sakura, who was quickly getting dressed.  
  
"Sakura, what is going on?"  
"I think Syaoran is in trouble, as a matter of fact, I can barely sense his energy now."  
"Sakura, have you thought one bit you might be imagining this?"  
"Yeah, but I cant stand this thought, that is why im gonna go to his house and check up on him. See ya Kero." Sakura said, as she jumped out her window, and away on her wand toward Syaoran's house.  
  
<(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)>  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing here?"  
"Where is Syaoran?"  
"Not here, I'd thought he would be with you, why?"  
"I got a bad feeling about this...he left me at my house about 3 hours ago."  
"Three hours ago? Even practicing his summoning shouldnt take 3 hours. C'mon, I'll get ready and I'll come with you." Meilin said, as she left open the door, and ran to her room to change.  
  
'I dont got time to wait for Meilin! I got to get to him now!' Sakura thought to herself, and took off toward Syaoran's weak energy signature. Suddenly, Meilin caught up to Sakura riding on a big bird.   
  
"You really shouldn't go head first Sakura."  
"Now your sounding like the old Syaoran."  
"Sorry, im still working on my personality, im still trying to be not as annoying as I used to."  
"Dont worry about it now Meilin, we just need to get to Syaoran."  
"Yeah."   
  
Sakura and Meilin sped up toward Syaoran. Meilin suddenly stopped and gasped, as they saw who was behind Syaoran...  
  
-------------------  
  
Okay, it is short, but then, nobody is reading this anyway, so it is starting to really suck now. I usually feed off the response of how people think im doing so far, and so far, it's not going all that good. Anyway, R+R, send any flame, comment, or compliment. Maybe a question or two?  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	8. First Appearence

**_Card Summoners_**  
First Appearence  
By AnimeGamer  
  
-------------  
  
Sakura and Meilin sped up toward Syaoran. Meilin suddenly stopped and gasped, as they saw who was behind Syaoran...  
  
It was Syaoran's father!!!  
  
"It's--It's!!!"  
"It's who? Meilin?!"  
"Syaoran's father!!"  
"Syaoran's father???"  
  
Sakura landed on the ground, as she held the wand in front of her, as Syaoran's father stood between herself and Syaoran, who just stood there, eyes wide open, but it was totally white. His father's eyes were also totally white, indicating that something maybe controlling them.  
  
"Whoever is controlling you, who are you?"  
"I have been waiting for you, Mistress of the Clow Cards."  
  
Syaoran's eye's suddenly tried to return to normal.  
  
"Sa---Sakura---run---after---you!!!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes then went blank again.  
  
"Syaoran, it is not time to return to reality yet. Anyway, you want Syaoran back? Your gonna have to face his father first." Syaoran's father said as he started walking toward Sakura.  
  
"Lock card, bind Syaoran's father! Release and dispel!" Sakura said, as the lock card wrapped itself around Syaoran's father with it's chains, and locked itself, and then Syaoran's father was tied up. Sakura ran over to Syaoran, then she felt sudden pain. She looked at her shoulder, which was bleeding, and then over to Syaoran, who was glowing red. His brown hair suddenly changed to red. Sakura was set back by this sudden change of events.  
  
"Sy-Syaoran?!"  
  
Suddenly, his sword appeared and Syaoran attacked Sakura, Sakura barely dodged Syaoran's attack. Syaoran attacked and attacked, attacking relentlessly. Sakura was ether blocking with her wand or dodging. Syaoran suddenly stopped, and staggered back.  
  
"Syaoran, snap out of it!"  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes, they were red, and he grabbed both of Sakura's wrists and placed his hand just an inch from her stomach.  
  
"Syaoran! Please! Wake up!"  
  
Syaoran suddenly let go, and staggered back, and then suddenly, his hair returned back to it's dark brown color and he fell to his knees, breathing hard.  
  
"Syaoran!"   
  
Sakura knelt next to Syaoran and hugged him.   
  
"Sakura! Syaoran! Look out!"  
  
A figure suddenly appeared behind Sakura. Syaoran went in between himself and Sakura, but the figure used some mysterious power and Syaoran and Sakura were both asleep. Meilin even felt the affects, as she too fell asleep.  
  
<(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)>  
  
Syaoran woke up at his bed at the apartment. He looked down and he was still in his ceremonial battle attire.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran ran over to the phone, and made a quick glance and saw Meilin in her room, sleeping. Syaoran punched in the numbers to Sakura's house.  
  
"Kinamoto residence, who is this?"  
"Li, Syaoran."  
"Oh, Li-san, Sakura is not here today. I was about to call you to ask you what happened."  
"Oh, I see...well, if she does come in, please tell her to call me back."  
"Sure thing."  
  
Syaoran went into deep thought. Suddenly, his memories from last night started to sink in.  
  
'I was fighting off whoever my father was and I saw Sakura...I told her to run, but then...what happened after that?'  
  
Syaoran shook his head, as Meilin walked over to the dishwasher and took out a glass.  
  
"Meilin?"  
"What?"  
"What happened last night?"  
"...Sakura was taken last night by some mysterious figure. I couldn't get a good glimpse, as it cast something that made myself and everyone go to sleep."  
  
Syaoran clinched his fist tightly.  
  
"Why was I so helpless! I swore, but I couldn't protect her this time."  
"You had no control over yourself, whoever had control over you must have been strong, because your appearence changed dramatically when whoever had control over you had you fight Sakura."  
"Wait, wait, what do you mean my appearence changed dramatically?"  
"Well, your hair turned red, so did the pupils in your eyes, they turned red, and you had a glowing red aura."  
"...No...no...it...it'd cant be..."  
"What cant be Syaoran?"  
  
Meilin approached Syaoran, but Syaoran stepped back.  
  
"No, stay away from me Meilin! I...I...I have to find her!"   
"Syaoran, wait!"  
  
Syaoran ran out the door with his sword, fols, and lasen board. Leaving Meilin behind.  
  
"I'll fight you off again...just like I did years ago. You'll see, Xaolan..."  
  
--------------  
  
So what do you think? I think this is better than the last chapter, IMO. Oh yeah, everyone does know im holding a new years eve party online, right? More info can be found at the CCS FFN message boards (to find it, go review first. (o^.~o) then hit the back button twice on your browser and then go to the top of the page, and you'll see "Card Captor Sakura Forum, X# of new posts", click on that link and your at the message boards!)  
  
Anyway, I might just have to e-mail every author here just to get word out if I have to, because almost no one here knows about it still, and I've been advertising it for about 3-4 days now. It is going to be held obviously on Dec. 31st, 2000, a time hasnt been set yet for when the party is going to start. I'll have more info up soon at the message boards. Most likely by the 30th, I'll take the tedious task of e-mailing most of the CCS ffn authors and telling them about the party.   
  
Oh yeah, R+R, All flames, comments, and compliments welcome!  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	9. The Other Side

**_Card Summoners  
_**The Other Side  
By AnimeGamer  
  
---------------  
  
Syaoran leaned against a Sakura tree, standing on the branch. Cherry Blossoms fell all around him, but Syaoran was in deep thought.  
  
Red eyes...  
  
Syaoran seemed like he was concentrating.  
  
Red hair...  
  
Syaoran started to sweat, as if seeming like he was struggling to hold his concentration.  
  
Red aura...  
  
Syaoran suddenly opened his eyes and fell off the branch, landing on the ground on his back. There, he just laid, looking up toward the branches of the Sakura trees around him. Suddenly, he spotted a gleam in the sky, Syaoran tilted his head to the left, and an arrow landed a little right from his head. It had a note on it.  
  
_If you want your precious Kinamoto, Sakura. Come to Penguin Park at midnight. Bring only yourself, dont bother to bring that annoying black haired girl, or anyone else, including any reincarations of Clow Reed. You must go, or I shall execute the girl precisely at 12:01. You'll know what'll happen if you are late. She and myself will be waiting for you._  
  
Syaoran crumpled the note. He knew something then, he had to accept this terrible fact.  
  
<(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)>  
  
Syaoran walked in Penguin Park at excatly 12 midnight. There, on top of the Penguin slide, was Sakura, whom was not tied up or anything. But Syaoran knew better, as the figure walked out from behind the slide. Syaoran just gave him a glare, as the figure's black cloak flapped in the wind.  
  
"I know you do not want me. You want Xaolan."  
"Is that what you call your 'other side'?"  
"That is what it wishes to be named."  
"Then, have him appear."  
"No. You will have to defeat me in order to use him!"  
  
Syaoran charged, he pulled out his sword and swung hard toward the figure, but instead, Sakura blocked it with her wand.  
  
"Rather, it should be if you want to fight me, you'll have to get past the Cherry Blossom. Soul mates are so alike...dont you think so Xaolan?"  
  
Syaoran didnt know what to expect from Sakura. He only met her 'other side' once, a long time ago. It was incredible the fact she even appeared in Hong Kong nearly 10 years ago. Of course, Sakura didnt know of this fact, and Syaoran only knows because his 'other side', Xaolan, told him years later, just after he got back from Japan.  
  
"Xaolan, you should fear her, for she is stronger magically than you are."  
"..."  
"I see, no words? You should know my powers, I just merely control and use other's angers toward others. Interesting how your 'ohter sides' use your Chinese names. Enough talk, Ying Fa, come forth!"  
  
Sakura started to glow red, her auburn hair became red, and her pupils became red. Ying Fa smirked, going into a magical attack stance. Syaoran's head rang, as Xaolan wanted to come forth. Syaoran, went down on one knee, trying to hold Xaolan back.  
  
"Give up Syaoran. Give in to Xaolan, so I may fight him again, for we did not finish our little fight years ago."  
"I...I..."  
"Xaolan, come forth, we have a fight to finish."  
  
Syaoran started to glow red as well, his dark brown hair became red, and his pupils also became red. Xaolan smirked, as he looked at Ying Fa directly in the eyes.  
  
"So, shall we get it on?"  
  
<(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)>  
  
The Li clan elders sat, now scared for what is to happen.  
  
"It is what I have feared. Maybe we should have not doubted the young master."  
"Yes, we should take the blame for what is to come."  
"How can we miss the fact Syaoran's soul mate will also be his soul mate as Xaolan."  
"They most likely tried to awaken her summoner powers. It will be because of this awakening that someone more fearful than Xaolan will come forth."  
"I sense another presence. He is most likely trying to control both of them for his or her own evil deeds. If that is the case, he will be unstoppable.   
"Both Xaolan and Ying Fa together are undefeatable."  
"We've had a hard enough time fending off Xaolan."  
"Now we have Ying Fa to deal with as well."  
"Let us hope he does not know how to merge them, or truly we will be in alot more trouble than we are expecting."  
  
-----------------  
  
Now who would've expected that? I think it is a little short, but I wanted to end it there. Okay...anyone who beat Xenogears would have known where I was going with this. Hopefully, there are people reading this, right? Well anyway, im finally come out of my very long writers block, so hopefully I can keep churning out new parts before it comes back. Also, please come to my little New Years Eve party on AIM Chat. Just send in your AIM SN to me by e-mail (AnimeGamer@yahoo.com) or by just putting it in your review. Just come to meet fellow CCS fanfiction writers here if you want to, like myself, Digidynasty, Starlight Rose, and others. There will also be one im hosting on Yahoo chat, but that'll be open to anyone who wants to celebrate with us, and there is a room limit on Yahoo, so it is better to go to the AIM room so you can make sure you can come, even though I dont know how many people are going to be in the Yahoo party. Anyway, there is more infomation at the CCS Fanfiction.net Message Boards/Forum.  
  
So, anyway, R+R, all flames, comments, and compliments welcome.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  



	10. For Existance...

**_Card Summoners  
_**For Existance...  
By AnimeGamer  
  
---------------  
  
Xaolan dashed toward Ying Fa, almost taking off Ying Fa's head, if it was not for her wand. The battle has lasted for half an hour, but the magic thrown around can wake anyone who has any magical senses up wide-eyed. This also means that Touya, Aiden, Eriol, and Meilin were awake, as well as Kero. Spinel and Ruby Moon were still at England, and were of no assistance.  
  
"What is going on Kero?" Tomoyo asked, as everyone were in the living room of the Kinamoto residence.  
"It's bad. Real bad. I usually say 'Expect the unexpected.' But I didnt expect this..."  
"Why, what is so bad right now? Where is Sakura and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Sakura and Syaoran are fighting each other." Meilin bluntly said.  
"Their WHAT!?!?!?" Tomoyo yelled out.  
"They're fighting each other, though they both dont know it. Or, at least Sakura." Kero said calmly.  
"Why are Sakura and Syaoran fighting?"  
"Tomoyo, it's not Sakura and Syaoran excatly fighting. It's kinda like 2 people fighting with their bodies. Basically, it is 'evil Sakura' vs. 'evil Syaoran.'" Eriol stated.  
"Though really, Syaoran's other side would like to call itself Xaolan. I assume Sakura's other side would take up her Chinese name, Ying Fa." Meilin added.  
"So, how do we stop them from fighting and get them back to their regular selfs?"  
"If we knew that Tomoyo, we would've already tried it." Aiden said.  
  
<(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)>  
  
Ying Fa and Xaolan were heavily breathing now. The figure just stood where it was at, waiting for his chance. The two took a short 2 minute pause, then went right back at it. Basically, Xaolan was the better fighter, but Ying Fa was the better magician, so both were having their problems defending from each others attacks. It was incredible that Ying Fa is able to use magic without help from the Clow Cards, or by Card Summoning or Summoning. This was also true for Xaolan, but he stuck to a more physical attack plan. So basically, if Xaolan got close to Ying Fa, Ying Fa would be in trouble, but if Xaolan was too far from her, then Xaolan was in trouble. The figure was holding his laugh, knowing that for starters, they are a couple, second, they are soul mates, and the third, he would be in control of them!  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts went away from the two fighting, to behind him. Their friends were coming, so he set up a barrier to not allow them though.  
  
The Penguin Park area had damage everywhere. Yet, Ying Fa and Xaolan were still managing to fight each other in the area. They finally started summoning creatures. Dragons, pokemon, digimon, orcs, and everything in between were summoned. It didnt resemble a fight between Xaolan and Ying Fa, it now resembled a massive creature war.  
  
<(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)>  
  
"This is not good!" Meilin yelled as herself and the others were running toward penguin park.   
"Why?" Tomoyo asked.  
"They've already started summoning! I dont know what Ying Fa can summon, but if Xaolan summons Bahamut, then everyone is done for! Including Syaoran and Sakura!"  
"Xaolan can summon Bahamut?!?!?! This news is definately not good!" Aiden said.  
"Bahamut once at full strength is strong enough to defeat Xaolan and Ying Fa combined like bugs." Eriol added.  
"But Syaoran was able to defeat and seal Bahamut!" Meilin stated.  
"He must have used a magic barrier. Besides, we are in a Magic rich area, if Bahamut taps into the magic here, he'd be in full strength in no time!" Eriol replied.  
  
<(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)><(o~.~o)>  
  
Xaolan smiled, as every creature he summoned was defeated. Ying Fa was lost within this little smile.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Ying Fa managed to yell out.  
"I got one more creature to summon." Xaolan said back.  
"Your too overly confident. Your confidence will kill you."  
"Are you so sure? Can you contain Bahamut, the strongest creature anyone has ever known? And in this area, an magical rich area?"  
"You jest!"  
"Even my 'other side' knows this. Im quite surprised you dont know."  
"Sakura does not know of Bahamut."  
"I'd thought she would, or are you not in complete control yet?"  
"Hmph! Mind your own business!"  
"It'll be fun seeing you die, then Syaoran would have no choice but to succomb to me forever!"  
"I see, you fight for existance, I just fight because I love to fight!"   
  
Ying Fa used another magic attack, Xaolan dodged it, and began to grow brighter.  
  
"I summon thee, strongest of dragons!"  
  
Ying Fa threw another attack at Xaolan, but it was shielded.  
  
"Show me your power! Show me the path!"  
  
Ying Fa braced herself for what is to come. There was no way she was going to stop the summon now.  
  
"Come forth, I thou bid you! Baha--OOFFF!!"  
  
Xaolan was stopped by Touya, who held a bat. The figure who was looking on took a step back in surprise. He didnt expect 'them' to show up and break though his barrier.  
  
"I wanted to do this for a long time." Touya said, smiling. Ying Fa was in bewilderment, as Tomoyo went up in front of her, and placed her hands on Ying Fa's shoulders.   
  
"Sakura, what is happening to you? Please come back!"  
  
Ying Fa shrugged off Tomoyo's hands, and stepped back.  
  
"NO!!! I DONT WANT TO GO BACK YET!!!" Ying Fa yelled out.  
"Go back?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I dont wanna be locked up in that little corner...I've lived there for too long..."  
"You mean, Sakura locked you up?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yeah...but she has no memory of it. She doesnt even know I exist."  
"It's my fault...it's all my fault. I wasnt a good enough father..." Aiden said, looking down.  
"No...NO!!!!" Ying Fa was stammering back. She looked over to Xaolan, who was heavily beat up now.  
  
Xaolan was stammering back as well, and then both Xaolan and Ying Fa looked up, and then their redness were gone. The aura, the pupils, and hair all reverted back, and the two collapsed and blacked out. The figure moved to take the two, but Eriol blocked the figure. The figure gave a menacing look, but Eriol didnt back down.   
  
"This is interesting, I didnt expect Clow Reed's incaration to be here. I'll leave them with you then. I shall be back for them as soon as they wake up, besides, I cant control Xaolan in his state, nor Ying Fa."  
  
The figure suddenly disappeared, and Eriol ran to Syaoran's side, and gave a look toward Touya, telling him to stop. He looked toward Sakura, and ran to her side.  
  
"...how am I going to protect you now...?"  
  
----------------  
  
So what do you think? This will most likely going to be my last story for this year. Anyway, speaking of next year, today, or rather, tonight, is my little new years eve party. You can still attend the party, if you got AIM, you'll need to at least e-mail me your AIM SN, if you have an Yahoo SN, then you'll find the party at the private chat room "CCS New Years Eve Party" under the catergory Entertainment and Arts. Please attend, Digidynasty, The MOUSE, Firefly Angel, and a few others are going to attend the AIM party, as well as one of my RL friends. Sakura-Chan so far is the only author I know attending the Yahoo party, but then, the party is open to ANYONE, so I have no clue on who is going to show up in that party. I think there was another author attending that party, but I cant remember who that was. Anyway, it's going to be alot of fun, and you dont wanna miss out. The party starts at 8:00 PM PST, 11:00 PM EST. So please attend, thank you.  
  
Anyway, if you dont show up to the party, I'd just like to say to you, and everyone else, Happy New Year. That's about it, anyway, please R+R, all flames, comments, and compliments welcome.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	11. To Reach Thyself...

**_Card Summoners_**  
To Reach Thyself...  
By AnimeGamer  
  
---------------  
  
Syaoran stood up, despite the ground not being there. He turned around to see himself...as Xaolan.  
  
"Syaoran...my heart. You should just leave things to me."  
"Xaolan...my mind. You always take in, but you can never express."  
"Are you so sure of that Syaoran? Are you so sure your love for Sakura Kinamoto is for real?"  
"Leave Sakura out of this!"  
"But alas, I cant. True she is your soul mate, but also true soul mates dont always like each other. Take myself and Ying Fa for example."  
"She is just confused Xaolan."  
"To you, maybe. But we both know we can never be friends."  
"..."  
"Silent now? Hmm...well, at last you see the light. Now you know it was myself and Ying Fa fooling you and that girl to love each other, so that Ying Fa can escape, and then have my appearence, and finally, we shall be rid of that burden."  
"Sakura is not a burden!"  
"Are you so sure? Think, what is holding you back from returning to your friends and family at Hong Kong?"  
"What do you know! Your only my mind, always full of calculations, but never with any rational thought."  
"Or so you are led to believe. Do you not know I was pulling the strings?"  
"Your lying! I wont accept it!"  
"I do not lie now. When she was giving you the moves, who did you think made you think she is on to you?"  
"My soul."  
"Wrong! It's me, the mind! But you wouldn't believe that, because the heart is always so dense!"  
"Then take makes the whole Syaoran totally dense!"  
"That is why you should not exist, power is the only thing you need!"  
"I'd knew you come to power! Your always like that!"  
"But you didnt have the power to save Sakura. What makes you think you dont need power?"  
"Because even without it. I'd try to save Sakura until my last breath!"  
"I do not believe you care for Sakura that much. Remember your past Syaoran! It was you who attacked her when you two first met!"  
"Only because my training made my heart black!"  
"That is enough you two!"  
  
A figure appeared between the two. It was Syaoran's father.  
  
"You two need to work together. You cannot be revived until you two decide to come together."  
"Get out of our mind old man! You have no business here!"  
"Alas, your only the mind Xaolan. You do not see my purpose!"  
"I do! But there is no use."  
"Syaoran, tell me, do you really love the Clow Mistress?"  
"Yes father. I've devoted my life to her. "  
"Not you Syaoran. The real Syaoran. My son who 10 years ago was whole."  
"Well, I'd like to say with me, Syaoran, you'd be nothing!"  
"Why? Because you hold all of my powers? If I had to start over, I'd still try to do everything I can to help her."  
"I cannot force you into anything, but if you both agree that you need each other, there is no reason why you two should be split."  
"Old man, im not only the mind, but the Heart's own self doubts."  
"I may have doubts, but doubts sometimes have to be pushed away to accomplish anything! Sure, I had a doubt that Sakura liked me, just as she does with me, but then when we actually told each other of our feelings, we knew that we'd be together, forever, no matter the time, no matter the distance. It was that one day, long ago, all she said was 'Why wouldn't I?' and something sparked within me. It was totally unnatural to me, because in all my training, I never felt love, yet, I wanted to yell it out to the world, and I did. I remember something a friend back in Hong Kong said before I left for Japan. That friend said 'one day...someone will say something...and everything will click.' I didnt know what it ment til that moment. Now, I dont want to cast my doubts over my love, and I dont want to be back out of something, because im afraid of hurting other people...I may not know what I'm saying, but I mean every word of what I said. I'm proud to say that I love Sakura, and nothing will change that."  
"What a pretty speech Syaoran..."  
"Xaolan, remember the saying, those who only think with the mind, truly miss out on life without the heart."  
"..."  
"Xaolan, I have someone to go back to. You do too."  
"What do you know."  
"Im your heart! Of course I'd know! When we are one, you'll be happy, you'll know what I mean when it happens."  
"...I...guess...but the guy has to leave now before his mind get's stuck in here."  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Syaoran's father disappeared, as everything around Syaoran turned white. Suddenly, he was looking at the ceiling...the ceiling of the hospital. He looked over to his side, Sakura was looking back at him.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran...for believing in me, for believing in our love for each other."  
"Yeah..."  
"Ahem...escuse me, but we now have some mysterious figure going around, and he'll be showing up any moment!" Kero said, who entered the room with everyone.  
"Well, then we should get ready to defend ourselves. Right Syaoran?"  
"Yeah, of course Sakura."  
  
-----------  
  
Well, what do you think? I'm not going to talk much, but anyway, the next part will be the LAST part. Why, do you ask? Well, it's the end! You dont think im gonna pull the plug on this story on the next part because of low reviews! Well, anyway, I've been doing a little bit of thinking, but I wont say much about what im thinking. I'll just say, I write with the soul. Maybe that is why I want people to review my stories so much...anyway, please R+R, all flames, comments, and compliments welcome.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	12. Now and Forever...

**_Card Summoners_**  
Now and Forever  
By AnimeGamer  
  
-----------------  
  
It's been a week since that night at Penguin Park. All the damage done by the two cardcaptors mysteriously disappeared the next day. Sakura and Syaoran were in a coma for 3 days after. Ever since then, the two have been inseperable, both of them always saying sorry instead of hello whenever they wake up in the morning. Sakura forced Touya to apologize to Syaoran for the beating he got from Touya, and almost everyone stayed over at the Kinamoto residence.   
  
Finally, one night one week after the incident last week...  
  
It was a slightly cold evening, but it really didnt affect Sakura and Syaoran much...at least Syaoran anyway. They relaxed outside on the Syaoran's apartment balcony.   
  
"Syaoran...I wonder...do you still remember _that night?_"  
"It was only 3 months ago. Why do you ask?"  
"Well...um...can you give me one of those Chinese massages again?" Sakura said blushing.  
"Um...well...what about the others?" Syaoran asked, holding back from blushing, and indicating to Touya, Aiden, Tomoyo, and all the others.  
"It's not like they are going to barge in on us Syaoran...no one will know..."  
"Well...I guess..." Syaoran said, leaving his position to go back in.  
"Syaoran, wait. I want to talk some more first..."  
"Sure..."  
"I still can remember everything we did that day..."  
"I know Sakura, I dont think both of us wont forget."  
"Well, anyway, I think we both changed from then..."  
"For better or for worse?"  
"For better...until our split sides decided to crash the party."  
"Say...just what did you say to Ying Fa?"  
"She was just scared...of me."  
"Of you?"  
"Yeah...she's more powerful than me, but she was afraid of me. She thought I was going to lock her up on the edge of my mind again."  
"I see..."  
"Syaoran?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think it is possible?"  
"I do...it may only last a while, but we should be ready for him if he goes after us."  
"Yeah..."  
  
So after a couple more minutes of talking, the two sneaked into Syaoran's room, locked the door (with an additional lock with the lock card) and the two gave each other massages...okay, im just leading you to believe that. You think what happened, you all have imaginatons, right...? Anyway, a few hours after the two went to sleep, at 2:00 AM at night...  
  
"Sakura?"  
"He's here Syaoran..."  
"I know."  
"What should we do?"  
"First, we have to get them away from the others, like you said, you dont want them to get hurt."  
"Syaoran...he stopped..."  
"He knows we'll be coming. I'm guessing he's at Penguin park."  
"Well, at least before we go, we should go get dressed."  
"Hmm? Oh..." Syaoran blushed, as he just noticed both he and Sakura were still in their *ahem* underwear *ahem* and Syaoran quickly got in his battle attire, while Sakura got in Tomoyo's new battle outfit. Sakura was wearing a pink hat that looked like Syaoran's, she had a pink cape with a bright orange bow tying the cape around her neck. She wore a bright and dark yellow slightly tight leather long-sleeved shirt and shorts, with bright yellow gloves. Purple socks went up over the knees, and she wore red and bright yellow shoes.   
  
"Let's go." Syaoran said.  
"Right." Sakura replied back.  
  
The two jumped out of Sakura's window, and Sakura used the fly card while Syaoran used his wind fol to start heading over to Penguin Park. Suddenly, someone was calling out to them. The two looked down to see Meilin and an Alakazam.  
  
"Meilin. Your not coming with us." Syaoran said sternly, landing on his feet, Sakura had her wand change back.  
"Syaoran, stubborn as always. Anyway, the others knew you were going to do this, and are not going to come unless you guys are really in trouble. " Meilin stated.  
"So why are you here?" Sakura asked.  
"I have to give some things to Syaoran. Oh yeah, you forgot this Sakura." Meilin took out the Clow Card book, and handed it to Sakura. Syaoran gave a quizzical look at Sakura.  
"I'd take them, but I couldn't or else Kero would've noticed."  
"This two things are for Syaoran." Meilin took out a small rectangle, and a pink orb. Syaoran took both, he opened the box to find new fols.  
"These...are Grandfather Li's!"  
"Your grandfather wanted to give these two to you."  
"Grandfather...made these for me, didnt he?"  
"He did. I looked at them, their 5 new fols. There is Fire Orb, Heavy Bolt, Razor Wind, Stop Motion, and Ice Spears."  
"Thanks, demo...I dont need this sword." Syaoran said, holding up the pink orb pendant.  
"Well, at least look at it." Meilin said. Syaoran grasped the orb and released it, but it didnt do nothing, and he caught the orb.  
"The sword didnt summon...why?"  
"I dont know..."  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Lazen Board landed only a few feet away, one of it's corners dug into the ground.  
"The Lazen Board?" Syaoran said, wondering how it got there. He went over and picked it up.  
"Grandfather Li said something about the Lazen Board, said that 'it's not just a pretty light', I dont know what he means."  
"Hmm...well, we better get going." Syaoran said, looking over to Sakura, nodding her head.  
"Good Luck." Meilin said as she and her Alakazam disappeared. Sakura and Syaoran took flight with Syaoran's Wind fol and Sakura's Fly card.  
  
<(o^.^o)><(o~.~o)><(o^.^o)><(o~.~o)>  
  
Sakura and Syaoran landed, wind blowing away dust all around them. The figure stood above the slide.  
  
"Where are your friends? You surely dont hope you'll win in your current statuses."  
"Watch us." Sakura said, her grip tightening on her wand.  
"You two will severally regret not bringing your friends along." The figure said, the wind flapping his cape, as well as flapping Sakura's cape and parts of Syaoran's outfit.  
"You'll regret overestimating us." Syaoran said, as he lept up into the air, Sakura pulled out a card.  
"Lighting!"  
"Thunder!"  
The spell and the card combined to create a powerful lighting attack, the figure was hit, but not fazed at all. Syaoran came down sweeping with a overhead slash, but the figure jumped away, as Syaoran landed on top of the slide, where the figure stood. Sakura jumped over Syaoran using the jump card, and using the power and sword card, came down on the figure, but the figure just simply slightly moved and Sakura missed her overhead swing, causing the ground to crack open. Dust flew everywhere, imparing the vision of all three, and Sakura jumped over onto a branch, and looked over to Syaoran. Syaoran already summoned Stingmon and Flamedramon. Sakura quickly summoned Pikachu and an Dragonite.  
  
The figure just blasted all four, and they reverted back to card form.  
"Those didnt work!"  
"We have to try something else."  
"What about using an summon beast?"  
"No way! It takes time to summon one, and that time is so long, we'll have both our heads off before we know it."  
"What about one of those fols of yours?"  
"I guess I'll try them out now."  
  
Syaoran pulled out one of his new fols.  
"Razor Wind!" Syaoran yelled out, and the wind blew the dust away, revealing where the figure was, then with the wind, it started to cut up the figure's cloak, and the figure took to surprise of this, and leaped into the air, and landed safely away from the fol's area effect.  
"Impossible. That is an attack by one of the Li Elders."  
"Like I said, dont underestimate us!" Syaoran yelled back.  
"Hmph. Lets see if you can avoid this." The figure said, putting his hand out.  
"Open the hole to hell! Hell's Hole!" The figure shot something under the tree Sakura was standing at, and the tree was being pulled into the ground, and Sakura lepted off, but the hole followed. Sakura used fly and stayed up in the air. Sakura made her way over the figure, and the figure saw what she was doing, and the hole headed toward Syaoran, and Syaoran used his wind fol to hover over the hole, and dashed toward the figure, and made another swipe, but it connected with a barrier.  
"There's no way to beat me." The figure said, and blasted Li with a dark chi blast, and almost went in the hole if not for Sakura, who managed to get him on her wand. Suddenly, the pink orb pendant flew out of Syaoran's pocket, and fell toward the hole, and went in, and then the orb was spit out and the hole closed up.  
  
"What?!?!?!" The figure yelled out. Syaoran looked at the orb as he leapted down and landed next to it and picked it up, and examined it more closely, as Sakura landed behind Syaoran. Suddenly, Sakura's wand, Syaoran's sword, the Lazen Board, and the Pink Orb started to illuminate, and the wand and sword returned to pendant form, and the board floated between Sakura and Syaoran. The two looked at the board, as the pink orb floated over the middle of the spinning board, the pendants between themselves and the orb. Suddenly, the orb split in two, the Lazen Board activated, and the Green orb turned into an rainbow color, and released to show a green handle, and a longer and broader blade. The wand released, showing not the sealing wand, but basically the wand used in CCS season 2. The Board suddenly and abuptly stopped.   
  
Syaoran looked at the board, as he heard his grandfather's voice, and the board changed into a shield, with the look of the board on the surface. Syaoran took what looked like a Buckler on his left arm, and held his sword on his right hand.  
  
"I see, the Li Clan Elder gave you the Life Orb. Let me demostrate the power of the opposing orb then, the Death Orb!" The figure showed a purple orb, and it transformed into a double-edged sword, it's aura was seen, and it was purely purple.  
  
"Power of Darkness, surround thy enemy, show them no mercy! Death Dome!" A dome was cast over Sakura and Syaoran, and began to get smaller.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
"We have to get out of here!"  
"Syaoran...grandson. You must use the power within, not the powers of the external. Trust in the magic of the Lazen board, and the power of those you truely fear."  
"Those who I truely fear...? I get it!"  
"Get what?"  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes.  
'Xaolan, I need your power...'  
'Syaoran? The Heart? Needing my power?'  
'I place trust in you Xaolan. I need your power to face my foe.'  
'Then, if that is the case, let us get started, for I cannot miss fighting a battle.'  
  
Syaoran began to glow green, Sakura understood what Syaoran was doing, and a pink aura summoned around her. The eyes of Syaoran and Sakura changed to the color of their auras. The shield suddenly came alive, dispelling the dark magic.  
  
"IM---IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" The figure said, as the two looked over to the figure. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!!!HAAAAA!!!" The figure suddenly blasted forth an awesome black energy blast. Syaoran simply held up the Lazen Board Shield (which will be referred to as the Lazen Shield from now on.) and stood in front of Sakura. The blast hit the shield, and split in all directions, as the white magic of the shield protected the two.  
  
"Shield." The shield card covered of Sakura and Syaoran, over the Lazen Shield's white magic barrier.  
"Sword! Power! Fly!" Sakura summoned the three cards, and her wand changed into a sword, her pink aura got alot stronger, and she sprouted wings. Sakura took to the air, and came toward the figure at high speed. The figure avoided her swipe, and turned around and used a small black energy blast and it went right though Sakura's shield and knocked her out of the air, and made her land on a branch. Syaoran charged, he used an overhead swing and missed, but quickly recovered and made a fury of slashes, swings, and stabs. The figure barely avoided and blocked each one. The figure jumped into the sky to get away from the heavily superior fighter. Syaoran pulled out the Heavy Bolt fol, and Sakura pulled out the thunder card.  
  
"Heavy Bolt!"  
"Thunder! Release and dispel!"  
  
The two attacks combined into an awesome lighting attack, and hit the figure in mid-air. The figure fell to the ground, his cloak and everything else smoking from the attack as he stood up. Syaoran was already on him, attacking away. In a surprise move however, the figure managed to counter-attack, and knock away the Lazen Shield from Syaoran's arm. The figure threw Black Energy balls left and right toward Syaoran, he couldn't get close to the figure anymore.   
  
"Shot!" Sakura sent white energy shots from the shot card from her wand. The figure avoided the shots, while shooting back and keeping Syaoran at bay. Almost instantly, the figure disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura.  
  
"This ends now Ying Fa, Sakura, or whomever else you call yourself. NOW!" The figure put his hand on Sakura's back, as she only managed to look behind her before she was enveloped by an awesome black energy ball. The energy ball took Sakura with it as it headed toward Syaoran. Syaoran jumped up in the air to avoid it, but it came coming right back him. Syaoran got to the Lazen Shield, and the black energy split away, as Sakura was floating in the air. She was bleeding everywhere, cut marks were all over her costume, as her feet touched the ground, then she fell to her knees. Syaoran was right by her side and held her before the rest of her can hit the ground. Blood smeared over Syaoran's battle robe, as he held Sakura close.  
  
"Sakura! Stay alive!"  
"Sy--aoran...im...sorry..."  
"Dont be sorry yet Sakura. I cant do this without you..."  
"y--you must...f--for my sake...f-for e-everyone's s-sake."  
"NO! Your not going down on me!" Syaoran held her tightly, as he sent half of her energy to healing her.  
"I will not let you heal her! She will die!!!" The figure sent pointed up in the air, and 10 Black Lighting Bolts came down on Sakura and Syaoran, but the Sakura Cards and the Lazen Shield didnt let the bolts touch them. After 10 minutes, Sakura was fully healed, but the energy lost or used by both of them was tremendous. The figure kept attacking, each time the Lazen Shield and the Sakura Cards were using their shielding power. Finally, just when Syaoran fully healed Sakura, 10 more came down, and the shield busted, and was about to hit Syaoran and Sakura, when it suddenly stopped. Syaoran helped Sakura up as quickly as he could, out of the bursted shield, as the Stop Motion fol burned up and the 10 bolts hit the ground, knocking the two into the air. Syaoran landed on one knee, as he held Sakura in his arms. He quickly put Sakura down, as he felt so tired, he couldn't carry Sakura any further since most of his energy was drained. The Sakura Book and the Lazen Shield landed in front of the two. They crawled over to the two objects, and picked them up.  
  
'I must...get...up...' Syaoran said, as the figure started walking toward them. Syaoran, slowly got up, holding only the Lazen Shield with two hands toward the figure. Sakura stood up next to him, putting the book over the middle of the shield. Suddenly, the shield came out of Syaoran's hands, and the book floated over the shield as the shield became parallel to the ground. The wand and the sword became one white object, and Sakura and Syaoran grabbed the object. Sakura was about to fall, but Syaoran supported her with his left arm, and Sakura put both hands on the object. The object got extremely bright, then the book turned into a rainbow orb, and joined the object, and the object turned into a white orb, as a white light emitted onto the figure, which made him stop, and look away in agony.   
  
"The white orb went into the light, and shined rainbow colors, and the ball accelerated forward though the light at a high speed, and smashed into the figure, and a big explosion followed, enveloping the Penguin Park Slide area, the figure, and Sakura and Syaoran as well.  
  
<(o^.^o)><(o~.~o)><(o^.^o)><(o~.~o)>  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw an umfamiler ceiling. She looked over to her right side, and there laid Syaoran, oxygen mask on, machines hooked up to him. She found she was also hooked up to machines, and also had a oxygen mask on. She looked back up, and then her eyes closed.   
  
'Thank you...Sakura.'  
'Ying Fa! Where are you!?'  
'Someplace quiet within your you and Syaoran, with Xaolan.'  
'Xaolan? I...understand.'  
'I knew you'd understand.'  
'When will we meet again?'   
'When you need me again...the powers you used were not mine. They were of the cards, the Sakura Cards...'  
'The...Sakura Cards...?'  
'Trust in Syaoran...as I now do trust in Xaolan...'  
'I will...with my heart...'  
'You are the heart...until we meet again...'  
  
Sakura and Syaoran woke up, amongst friends. Everyone was there, all happy to see both of them awake.  
"Kami-sama...thank you for reviving these two out of their week long coma..." Meilin said quietly, as everyone cheered.   
  
<(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)><(o^.^o)>  
  
The stars were glimmering in the sky, they shone brightly, nearly covering the whole night sky. A shooting star came down, and the girl next to him pointed it out. He looked at it with amazement, as it faded from view.  
  
"Syaoran...about the cards..."  
"What about the Clow Cards?"  
"Well...my 'other side' Ying Fa said that she didnt power the cards. She said it was the 'Sakura Cards', what does this mean?"  
"I wouldn't know...but one thing is certain."  
"What is that?"  
"Im staying...for good."  
"f-for good?"  
"Yeah. Their going to appoint a temporary leader until I come back to them, and they said to take my time."  
"You mean...they wont bother us no more? You dont have to go back?"  
"Yeah...this means I can be by your side..."  
Sakura stood, shedding tears of happiness as she then hugged Syaoran tightly, as Syaoran put his arms around her waist, and rested his head on Sakura's shoulder.   
"Sakura...im yours...now and forever."  
"As im yours Syaoran...now and forever."  
  
--------------------  
  
Well, I was going to do something unexpected, but I just decided to save it for use later. I did leave a little hint of something in there. But in case you didnt get it because your acting dense, it means there might be a possible third story to make this an trilogy. Anyway, did you guys think I'd reveal the figure to be someone's mom or dad? Nope, didnt want to do that, didnt feel like it. If I'm saying I didnt feel like it, that means I really need a break from writing fanfiction. Plus, with finals coming up soon, I got enough worries as it is...(im gonna get creamed in his language finals) Anyway, I just did a bad ending, and im not really happy about it. Oh well, I really want to relax for a bit, and maybe wait til finals and the rest of the 1st semester blows over. So, that is about it, so please, R+R, all flames, comments, and compliments welcome. (Like anyone is reading this anyway.)  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
---------------  
[Syaoran] *chuckling* This is funny...  
[AnimeGamer] What is funny?  
[Syaoran] Your OL life has overshadowed your writing! *laughing*  
[AnimeGamer] Sorry if my OL life is sucking up time from my writing time, besides, I hit another writing slump anyway. Besides, most of the SN's I use now are under your name.   
[Syaoran] So?  
[AnimeGamer]...never mind. You dont get it.  
[Syaoran] Huh?  
[AnimeGamer] Stop acting dense. You know what I mean.  
[Syaoran] Okay, okay. Friggin RP'er...  
[AnimeGamer] Dont diss RP'ing!  



End file.
